Limpas Class Battleship
"I'll never forget the day I first saw the Limpas Class ships for the first time, there huge size and massive guns was honestly awe inspiring it's no wonder why the public calls them 'fortresses of guns and steel' " - Admiral Laurence talking to EAAM about when he first saw the Limpas The Limpas class Battleships are a class of huge hybrid Battleships used by the Kolin Navy for a wide variety of roles from a big gunned battleship to being a home-based for military aircraft. Primary seeing action during the Roacist War, Kolin-Obcy war, the Zombie outbreak, and ESSV conflict and being used for decades by the Kolin navy afterward. As their name implies they are battleships which are giant, heavily armored capital ships, with large caliber main guns and the Limpas is no exception with 42 48 inches main Guns that fire a massive blast of plasma that can destroy other capital ships in duels and in large fleet battles. Just like the human navy, often aircraft carriers are the center of the fleet and every other ship is dedicated to providing protection, however, unlike humans, Kolins hasn't abandoned battleships and made the Limpas class Battleships the main capital ship's in the: Kolin navy. Armament KNG-32 28 inch dual-purpose gun: ''' '''History Development: Ordered by the Navy: For decades the Kolin Navy wanted to create a powerful ship that symbolizes their military might and dedication to keeping peace and providing protection for their allies so the Kolin Navy contacted one of their best ships builds and defense contractors Kolin naval shipyards (KNS) with a proposal. They needed a space battleship that’s 2,000 feet long and can take massive damage, shrug it off and deal even greater damage in return the ship must also be blistering with not only powerful main guns but multi-purpose secondary's and a vast amount of anti-aircraft guns to defend itself from an inter squadron of enemy fighters. although called a battleship this new ship must be able to carry 2 squadrons of 200 F-4 phantoms fighter bombers,184 F-106 delta darts, 140 F-402 Luans, and 140 Huey and 40 buzzard Helicopters and enough ammunition to last them for 48 years. The ship is to also carry 2,000 crew and 48,000 armed soldiers that are ready for rapid deployment and enough food and supplies to last them 180 years also enough room for them along with a swimming pool, movie theater, gaming station, a war room, a hot tub, a sauna, a kitchen, luxury bedrooms for the crew and troops and other facilities necessary for making life aboard the ship comfortable and the needed this ship fast due to rising tensions with the Roacist with the all of the ships characteristics and features KNS accepted the offer and started designing the Limpas. Designing the Limpas: With these requirements, the Kolin naval shipyards company immediately began work on meeting the Kolin military's needs of a space battleship. The engineers first began with the hanger which was big enough to not only hold all of the aircraft specified but also enough room to keep some spare aircraft in reserve and ready for use the hanger was also placed next to the repair bay which will be an engineer's dream come true because the repair bay has to have every single tool and advanced equipment to repair the aircraft and vehicles and big enough to hold 12 aircraft at a time it also has to close by the aircraft ammunition storage which holds up to 4,000,000 tons of bombs and other weapons for the aircraft and also holds enough spare parts to build 40 new aircraft. The ship's engineers then handled the next requirement the ship's armament and magazines to solve this problem KNS sent a team of researchers to Earth to study battleship designs and while researching they discovered the USS Iowa BB-61 was the perfect template to model the ships weapons after. With inspiration from the USS Iowa, the new ship's huge 48 inch main guns are going to be mounted in triple turrets which are connected to the turrets own magazine which sends electrical power to the guns which are turned into giant blasts of plasma which are fired out of the main guns. The next step was the secondary guns which were are the 24-inch dual-purpose guns which are designed to destroy small to ships and large fighters or bombers so KNS decided to mount them in duel mount turrets. And for the Ships tertiary armament KNS went with the 16-inch anti-aircraft guns which are mounted in single mount turrets. Roacist war Kolin-Obcy war ' '''Zombie outbreak ' '''ESSV conflict Ships of the class 1498099636046.png|KNS Limpas (BB-384)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Limpas_(BB-384) 1498099636046.png|KNS Retribution (BB-385)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Retribution_(BB-385) 1498099636046.png|KNS Endurance (BB-386)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Endurance_(BB-386) 1498099636046.png|KNS Liberation (BB-387)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Liberation_(BB-387) 1498099636046.png|KNS Defender (BB-388)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Defender_(BB-388) 1498099636046.png|KNS Intervention (BB-389)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Intervention_(BB-389) 1498099636046.png|KNS Negotiator (BB-390)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Negotiator_(BB-390) 1498099636046.png|KNS Guardian (BB-391)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Guardian_(BB-391) 1498099636046.png|KNS Norris (BB-392)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Norris_(BB-392) 1498099636046.png|KNS Leviathan (BB-393)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Leviathan_(BB-393) 1498099636046.png|KNS Sovereignty (BB-394)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Sovereignty_(BB-394) 1498099636046.png|KNS Freedom (BB-395)|link=https://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/KNS_Freedom_(BB-395) Category:Kolin Naval Ships Category:Battleships Category:Kolins Category:Kolin Navy